


Mother Earth

by InspireTheFire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Mates, McCall Pack, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Scott Needs A Hug, Sort of Goddess, Strong Female Characters, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, but like, mother earth, not really - Freeform, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: Scott never liked his sister being gone for so long. He definitely didn't like her being gone for almost 4 years at college, but what he was happy about was that she would be returning home soon.But Scott hadn't thought about that in a while, he was a little busy trying not to die with a pack of Alphas right on his doorstep and a serial killer druid. And he certainly didn't want his sister showing up in the middle all of that. But Scott doesn't seem to be getting all he wanted recently.Mercy never likes being gone for so long. She definitely didn't like being away for almost 4 years from her younger brother. But she was glad that she was finally on the plane ride home to surprise her family with her diploma in hand. She, however, didn't expect to be greeted by a practically grown up brother and a serial killer on the loose. Not to mention the strange happenings in Beacon Hills that no one seemed to know anything about, except her brother.And don't get her started on the mysterious Hale and his strange family.





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy stepped off the ramp from the plane carefully, her heels being less than comfortable as she shouldered her carry-on backpack and made way to bag pickup.

It was late, almost 11 pm, and she had called a taxi service to drive her to her house. She didn't want to bother her family; for one, because both members of her family had work/school in the morning, and two, because she wanted to surprise her family by not telling them she was home. It only took 15 minutes to leave the airport and find the taxi waiting for her, and then it took another 15 minutes to get to her childhood home. She was so excited she didn't remember to pay the taxi until the driver honked at her from the driveway.

She laughed at herself and payed the man and waited until he drove off to take a deep breath and walk up to the house with her luggage.

She stopped at the door and placed down her stuff, mentally preparing herself before reaching out a finger and ringing the doorbell. It was about a minute or two of her just standing there before she heard the door open and looked up.

Smiling, she watched the face of her sibling go from confusion to surprise, then back to confusion.

"Mercy?" he said and the girl laughed, smiling at her younger brother,

"Hey Scott!"


	2. Chapter 2

Scott wasn't asleep when there was a sharp knock on the front door. He had been sitting in the living room, trying desperately to understand advanced Chem while sending texts back and forth with Stiles.  
He was debating going for a run, his skin itching with discomfort despite the very clear dangers of going out alone and the fact that it was 10 at night.  
Scott stood and eased  
Scott was shocked, to say the least, but he was also very happy. It was lonely when his sister left for college out in Nevada.  
He pulled back from the hug and looked her over.  
"Well, I'd say college did you well but you look exhausted" He teased and his sister chuckled  
"I worked my tailbone off so I could graduate early and come home. Had to see you guys after almost 4 years" Mercy replied and rubbed her brothers head like she used to, even though now he was much taller than her. "Look at you, all grown up and handsome, bet you got the girls chasing you to the edge of town"  
Scott smiled and felt a blush creep on his cheek that reminded his older sister that he was still her adorable little brother  
"Look at you! You've been gone so long you started getting that weird southern accent" Scott teased when really he liked it on her, it made her seem sweet but rough at the same time, exactly what she was.  
"Aw, you know me. Just wrangled up me some grub after a ride out on my pony and now I'm ready to go line dancing!" Mercy said in a fake southern drawl and she did a little jig that had them both laughing.  
"Scott?! What the hell are you doing! You do realize I have only 6 hours to sleep before my shift tomor-"  
The voice of their mother from above the stairs was cut off by Mercy when she walked to the bottom and smiled a cheesy smile up at the woman.  
"Hey, mom" Mercy grinned as the older woman gasped and started running down the stairs when she reached the bottom step she launched herself at her oldest child and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and squeezed. Mercy stumbled back a step but she held on tightly to the woman that gave her life.  
"I missed you too" Mercy half-joked, half-cried as she felt tears well up in her eyes and she clutched the back of her mom's pajama shirt as they hugged tightly.  
"Aw Honey!" Melissa McCall said as she cried into the young lady's shirt "Aw Honey, I missed you so much! I am so sorry we didn't come to visit but- but money's been tight and I'm always working"  
"It's okay.... really mom, it's okay. I'm home now. I'm here and I'm not leaving again... I promise." Mercy said and she turned slightly to look at Scott as she said her vow, telling him with her eyes that she really meant it.  
Scott nodded to her and smiled slightly. He really was happy his sister was home but he felt like it was different now. She missed 4 years of his life and now Scott was a lot different, and he could tell she was going to be thrown into the mess that is his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof, 2 chapters at once? who am i

Scott stayed up to talk to his sister and the more he heard about her 'hectic' college life the more he longed for something that... normal. It was still a few years before he would go to college and even then... he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life.  
"Scott... Scott!"  
He jumped back to reality and looked back to his sister who had a fake annoyed look but with an amused smile.  
"If listening to my outstanding college adventures' is too much for you, you're free to go to bed... When's the last time you had a good nights sleep" Mercy said and looked into Scott's face, the youngest McCall knew he didn't show any physical signs of exhaustion, his healing helped with that, but that didn't mean Mercy still couldn't see how tired he was.  
"Um... not too long. I've just been stressed about school and mom..." He added as an afterthought and it seemed to work because the topic changed off of him.  
Mercy sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, feeling worried for her family's well being while she has been gone. Scott thought in that second that she truly looked like a grownup.  
"Yeah, how is she? I know it has been tight, but she looks about as tired as a fat man after finishing The Iron Man" Mercy commented and in any other context Scott would have laughed but she was right, Melissa McCall was exhausted.  
"She's been working the night shift lately. I've tried telling her to slow done but she won't have it." Scott said and they both looked up the stairs where Scott could hear his mother's slow heartbeat but Mercy was simply lost in thought.  
"Hmm... Well, not for long. You know how I started my little side business last fall?" Mercy said leaning towards her younger brother and he leaned in too, even though their mother was still passed out upstairs it added to the suspense.  
"Yeah... That photography thing you started.. what was it called Ink.. something?" Scott tried to recall the name of her company but ended up blank  
"Ink & Film, yeah! Well, turns out people like my pictures. I've taken a bunch of pictures for Companys ad's and campaigns. I've done a family portrait and nature capturing; which is my favorite part of it really...." Mercy trailed off lost in thought of the time she climbed up Hoover Dam and took pictures from all over.  
Scott smiled at his sister, glad she got to live her dream of being a photographer. He remembers when they were kids, she absolutely loved nature. She was always outside and never clean. She would take 3 baths a day and still go to bed covered in dirt. And when she was older all she wanted to do was become a scientist so she could learn how to 'heal the earth' as she called it. But being a botanist proved 'too boring' for her taste (not that she didn't still learn a whole bunch about it) but she found her true passion in photography with grandma's passed down Polaroid camera.  
"Anyways, I made some decent money. I'm planning on putting it into a bank account for mom to get some days off and for you to start saving for college" She said with such finality that it was almost hard to argue with her, but Scott knew this wouldn't fly with their mother.  
"You know Mom would never let you, right?" Scott commented and Mercy grinned ever so slightly.  
"Of course...that’s why I'll need your help" She smirked and Scott rolled his eyes, already imagining some kind of scheme that would get them in trouble.   
When they were younger, Mercy would get some crazy idea and would dive headfirst into it, Scott was always dragged along as her little grunt, sometimes Stiles was there to perfect Mercy's radical plans but when they got caught,(and they usually got caught) Mercy only had to bat her eyelashes and sometimes throw in how their mother was a single parent for them to be left without so much as a warning.  
"I don’t want to know. But if you have to crazy idea, keep me out of it!"   
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Mercy exclaimed with fake innocence  
"Mmhmm, sure," Scott said and got up from his seat. He spotted Mercy's bags still by the door and he picked them up easily, carrying them up the stairs and Mercy followed behind, eyeing him with curiosity.  
"Look at you Mr.Strong-Guy. You've been working out?" Mercy teased Scott, gave her an eye roll as he opened the door to her room and pushed it open with his back. Mercy walked in behind him as he set the bags on her old bed that was pushed into the corner. Everything was how she left it.  
"Wow. Old memories huh?" She chuckled as she walked around, trailing her fingers over the old band posters and Polaroid pictures.  
"Yeah" Scott agreed and dusted off his hands on his pants "I come in here sometimes when I feel overwhelmed. It’s really calming, looking at all this stuff. Reminds me of... better times."   
He finished with a sad look on his face and Mercy smiled sadly at him, reaching out and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly at the embrace and placed his cheek on her head in a way of hugging back.  
Mercy stepped back and began to push him towards the door.  
"Now get out so I can shower. Oh, and by the way... I’m driving you to school tomorrow" She smiled as he quirked an eyebrow  
"You and what car?" He laughed as she punched his arm but end up hurting her own fist.  
"Sheesh, you really have been working out. What are you juicing, Kid?" She chuckled to herself and Scott let out a weak chuckle of his own but it died  
"Nah, it’s just Lacrosse. Coach works us hard" Scott said and took the final step out of her room  
"Yeah, well I'm going to have a word with your coach about feeding his player steroids. Tell him he better lawyer up" She joked and leaned against her door as she looked over her baby brother one more time  
"will do. Goodnight, Sis" Scott said as he smiled at her and then turned down the hall into his own room.  
"Goodnight, Baby Brother." She whispered and smiled to herself as she closed the door.   
Little did she know that Scott had heard her quiet whisper.


End file.
